User talk:FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash
Welcome Hi, welcome to CrystalClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Wild One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bimmeh-boy (Talk) 02:25, June 30, 2010 *sigh*diddle dum...*spies something interesting*splat!*sighs again, bored*i wanna play FFX or FFX-2, but i lost meh memory card and im stuck on both games.I am almost to where i gotta fight a boss and die five thousand times on one and the other im already fighting a boss that has killed me five thousand times.Plus i missed a lot of things on the latter...*sighs boredly*i am slowly going crazy 1 2 3 4 5 6 switch crazy going slowly am i 6 5 4 3 2 1 switch...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 19:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Lolers Splash is DT back yet? what is final fantasy blah blah blah? Bimmeh-boy 16:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) DT is coming back today, and Final fantasy is the most epic game i ever played!or Final Fantasy X and X-2 are...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Aw sweet I havn't talked to her in like ages! Really....Bimmeh-boy 16:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I luv Final fantasy!!!!!!!!!!!!!Especially blitz ball!sixty fourf wins in a row!!!oh yea!i like Rikku sooo much!she is the cutest al bhed girl eveh!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) K i'll take your word 4 it! iz u on the forums?Bimmeh-boy 16:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) brb Bimmeh-boy 16:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) yupperz..everyone left me alone on meh new rp...one sec.gonna get that plot... FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Splashpaw and all the other active members who want a part in this find out the world is dying. They must save the world, but none of them know how. Splashpaw and any med cat in this both get a vision foretelling what to do. They go to a certain part of the world and meet the young Guardian of the Great Crystal. She gives them all smaller crystals that represents their life. She also has one. If anything bad happened to the crystals, then something bad happened to the cat who is bonded with the crystal. Something is wrong with the Great Crystal that is causing the world to die. These chosen cats must face dangers of the wold to save the world and everything in it from ultimate distruction... there it is!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you make that up on your own? its very imaginitive! Oh and u might want to consult frosteh as it is her clan. I'll email her if you want!. i already did.She voted to be in itFinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) thats kewl. unfortunately, i have to wait for Whitetip to finish her and Ivykit's prophecy...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 17:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) thats a shame.Bimmeh-boy 18:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) i made a medievil rp...im on it right now.we just killed the king, now a new evil has arised!MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Im currently hiding from either going on patrol or cleaning out the nursury.no one has found meh yet!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) lolers as your mentor i command you to do .... EVERYTHING! oh wait I iz not ya mentor anymore *pout* Bimmeh-boy 10:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) lol..Frosteh is meh mentor Im insane.Utterly mad...I aint going on de forums for now since viney aint there and i wanna spend time with DT and i wanna play FFX-2.lol/Me and Frosteh got into a fight.She said that she liked the name Ashley for meh fav charrie, Rikku, so i destroyed her bacon squad and her gun and everything!She onl destroyed meh tiger tank...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:51, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Intresting very Intresting. So iz DT comin' here to chat wiv me? tell 'er she haz to!!!!!!! Ill make er, dont worry...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I GOTZ MEH OWN CLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAITHCLAN!!!!!!!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 21:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kewl that be my name in a clan!!! Sweet! I had to make a new one...Faithcvlan failed...*cries*FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww poor you. How's things in Crystalclan? Viney's home, i threatened to leave the forums because FW, Deep, and Goldeh got into a fight after FW broke up wid deep for muddeh,..*sighs*i am addicted to FFX and FFX-2...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 23:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Meh new clan is Blizzaraclan.The clan of winged cats wit magical powers)))FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 23:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *sighs and plops down, defeated*Ive run out of ideas for rps ive made so many that failed... awww poor you! Well you know thats just Fw she's always like that you shouldn't let them get to you. and you know all you have to do is let st on them. That'll sort 'em out! Btw how iz DT and why hasn't she come to talk to me! *sob sob* and has she had bims kits yet? Cause i wanteth one to be called wolfkit! Kewl for Viney how'd the move go? did he move skulls too? and if you ever need ideas for rps i could give you a few. Have you ever watched Stargate sg-1 or a town called eureaka?(You wonder if i spend all meh time goin from cpu to tv? its summer holidays what do you expect?) So have you got summer plans?Bimmeh-boy 09:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow that was a long message! I've alway wanted to see those shows bim , but what exactly are they about?The Wild One 18:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes ive seen Stargate SG1...But i have one fav episode that is the only one ive watched fully...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 00:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) And DT has not had her kits yet.Imma warrior now, Vineh is still an apprentice, and DT hasnt been on de compy lately.Too sick...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 13:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well wildclaw Stargate sg-1 is about this group of people that find a stargate and they use it to go to different planets and they battle with lots of different tipes of aliens. I havn't watched all of the episodes but i have watched some with meh bro ya know Redbrick. And then Eureaka is about a sheriff in this town that everything is like very high-tech and futuristic and he has to keep everything in order. It used to show on the syfy channel at 6 but it finished yesterday. *sigh* whats ya fav episode Splash all them ae so hilariouse i find it hard to choose one but mine is definetly when Vala looses her memory. A warrior kewl what be your name Splashdapple? Splashheart? Splashfoot? Splashmicrowave? and breathe. Awww get well soon DT! :D Wow again that was a very long message! Bimmeh-boy 09:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) the one with the time loop.And iots Splashcrest.And ive got a liddle secret that i might tell ya sooner or later...*shifty eyes*FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 15:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) this bes Splashbreeze, a friend of mine who joined Aw I love that one!! Its like super awesome when they're like golfing throught the stargate!! Aw thats sweet do you know him in real life? Breezeh is a she.Frosteh is calling her splaseh number two.LOL!But yes i do.We play wow together and we also both play FFX and X-2.We both like Lord of the rings and star wars.She likes hogans heroes too, but she prefers final fantasy the most.YESTERDAY SHE PUT A ICECUBGE OIN THE FLOOR WHERE I WAS DANCING AND I SLIPPEED AND FELL AND MY WOW CHARRIE WAS KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!*pouty face* Where once was light Now darkness falls Where once was love Love is no more Don't say - Goodbye Don't say - I didn't try... These tears we cry Are falling rain for all the lies You told us The hurt, the blame And we will weep To be so alone We are lost We can never go home So to the end I will be - what I will be No loyal friend Was ever there for me Now we say - goodbye We say - you didnt try... These tears you cry Have come too late Take back the lies The hurt, the blame And you will weep When you face the end alone You are lost You can never go home I luv dis song....FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 11:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) O Neal!What the heck are you doing?!?! In the middle ofr my backswing?!?!?!?! I love that episode!!!!!!!They did some hilarious things!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 11:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Vineblaze/paw!!!!!!!I like the name Vineblaze for him.It suits him well!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 12:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry 4 what m&Mchoco did I'm going to sort him out. Yh I do love that episode its what of my faourites! *cries*I wanna die.........Im never liked, i hae a temper, im sensitive, im bullied wherever i go, and virtually everyone hates me for being who i am... *Zooms into Splash's profile page in a cherry red Ferrari. Skids dramaticly to a halt and lifts a loudspeaker to her lips and screams* THIS IS MY PROFILE PAGE NOW! AND THERE'S NUTTIN YOU CAN DO 'BOUT IT! BWAHAHAHA! *steals it and zooms of into the sunset* Hai, Darling! I miss you all so much! How is everyone? *noms on Splash's ear thoughtfully* Guessh What? I am special... *Insane cackle* Anywho, how are you doing, babe? I saw your last message, everyone likes you, you are a loveable person. Just be open to everyone and you'll get friends pouring out of your ears!... not littereally.... it's a figure of speech... *cough hack cough* -This dog is dog a dog good dog way dog to dog keep dog an dog idiot dog busy dog for dog 20 dog seconds dog... Im ready to have my funeral.Lol.Im taking a trip somewhere.I had two choices of wic group i was going in.Either the canoe or the zipline.I dont like getting flipped over into the water.Im afraid of heigts and that zip line is HIGH!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 14:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, you have no IDEA how much paperwork is involved in funerals, personally, I wouldn't bother about dying just yet. *strokes beard thoughtfully* I vote zip line! Kittehs don't like water! FrostStarKitteh 17:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree Zipline kittehs HATE water!Bimmeh-boy 16:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I already chose the zipline!^^ Good piggie!!!! HEY!i iznt a piggy!izz i kitty!!!*glares at bimmeh* {looks innocent} a good kitteh not a good piggie! Bah humbug, Christmas is for dah poor.... eh? What where we talkin' about? *blinks innocently* Oh yeh, ziplines and nuaghteh piggehs... Bah, piggehs are just naughteh.,,,, So iz Kittehs, and so are cute guys with 6 packs... heh.... coughhackcough. ANYWHO! FrostStarKitteh 17:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *blink blink*erm.....FOR DE POSSUMS!!!!!!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 10:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Poshums? -Noms bacon intently- Poshums? -Blink blink- Guess wat!!!Dt's bf is gonna get her an engagement ring when she finishes college!!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 19:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) O.O No way!!!